Audition fo my story
by june445
Summary: Alpha Auditions. Also if you have an idea for a title mention it at the top of your review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone I am going to be typing a story about a group of teens in an orphanage being tracked down by red flag but they are not going to meet the team officially maybe not sure. But I need some characters there has to be flaws in them and there is room for 4 girls and 5 boys because I'm going to put a character in as well.

NAME: Emelia 'Emme' Lucy Jason

AGE: (keep it in the teen but no 18 year olds): 14

HOMETOWN : L.A moved from Australia(sate if they moved from another state or country)

NATIONALITY: Italian Australian born in Australia.

ALPHA ABILITY: Elemental transmutation The ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure.

ALPHA DOWNSIDE (realistic):It tires her and using it to much will eventually kills her. She also loses her control when she loses her temper.

PERSONALITY :

~ Socially awkward

~ Temperamental to a degree where she loses control of her ability

~ Rarely talks

~ Takes fascination in things others don't

APPEARANCE:

~ Curly bronze upper back length hair

~ Mid cheek bones

~ Dark Hazel eyes

~ Full thick pink lips

~ Small slightly turned up nose

CLOTHING :

~ Blue , green or yellow T-shirt

~ Blue demon jeans

~ Black and grey netball shoes

~ A bag to carry anything they need

~ A black coat with buttoned pockets and a belt around the middle

BACKSTORY detailed, but not all weepy-weepy: She realised her ability when she was 12 during a science class and learned how to control it from then on. When her siblings found out, they were supportive of her and helped her with learning to control her abilities. Her parents found out when she lost control her temper and accidently used her power. They all loved her the same even when they found out. Her parents died in a plane crash. Her brother died of cancer and her twin siblings are adopted.

FAMILY: Her father and mother love her and cared for her even when they found out about her ability. She has an older brother Jason who teases her a lot and steps up to scare all the boys she is not interested in from asking her out. She also has younger twin siblings Jacob and Ellie they laugh at her jokes and cheer her up they go to her for advice

PREFFERED WEAPON: Ninex19mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol but when she runs out of bullets she resolves to use a dagger.


	2. 2 Alphas chosen

Hey, everyone I am going to be typing a story about a group of teens in an orphanage being tracked down by red flag but they are not going to meet the team officially maybe not sure. But I need some characters there has to be flaws in them and there is room for 4 girls and 5 boys because I'm going to put a character in as well.

Name: Brielle Price

Age and birthday: 16; August 23rd

Hometown: Denver, Colorado

Nationality: French American

Alpha Ability: Brielle can mess with people's emotions. By touching their

skin, she can change their emotion to whatever she wants.

Alpha Downside: The effects only last about seven minutes before she has to do

it again. Second, if the swing is too big, for instance: happy to furious, her

emotions will swing too. They don't usually swing as much as her victim's

emotions, but there is a distinct change. When she affects too many people too

quickly, her energy is drained.

Appearance: Long dark brown hair with side bangs. She has brown eyes and a

sweet face that matches her personality. She is only about 5'4" and has a

very small build weighing 115 pounds.

Personality: Brielle is a very sweet girl. She tends to be a little fearful,

mostly around people she doesn't know, but she can pull it together when she

needs to and act like nothing is wrong. When she's comfortable with people,

she can be very caring and thoughtful.

Family: She is an only child, but her parents work a lot so there really

isn't much of a family at all. She has basically been taking care of herself

since she was twelve.

History: She didn't truly figure out her ability until her senior year of

high school. Until then, she would wildly mess with other people's emotions,

(and her own indirectly). This led to Brielle often being bullied in high

school, so now she views most people as threats. She just finished high school

with very good grades, but she doesn't have any money to go to college, so

she finds jobs where she can.

Favorite weapon: Brielle hates weapons of any kind (due to the bullying in

school which sometimes involved weapons).She is a very good weapon herself

though, because she can instill an overwhelming sense of fear in a subject,

thereby incapacitating them because they literally crawl into a corner and beg

for mercy.

**...**

**...**

NAME: James "Jamie" Spencer

AGE: (keep it in the teen but no 18 year olds): 14

HOMETOWN :Philadelpia but moved to london as an Infant and then back to the

USA at age 10

NATIONALITY:Half Irish Half English

ALPHA ABILITY: Cat like reflexes, above average strength and Heightened

hearing and sight(night vision). lots of stamina

ALPHA DOWNSIDE (realistic):His abilities make him very jumpy and sensitive to

sudden noises

PERSONALITY :

~energetic

~witty

~sarcastic

~Flamboyant

~Nerdy

~Jumpy

APPEARANCE:

~Thick straght Dark Brown Hair, longish

~Big Light Gray eyes

~Full pink lips

~High cheekbones

~not very tall yet About 5 '4

~kind of girly looking, Often mistaken for a girl (exucuse me miss.. I'M A

BOY!)

CLOTHING :

~Light blue,Grey, red or purple skinny jeans

~T-shirts that are either plain or have awesome dorky things on them (,

Harry Potter, Comicbook characters, Broadway shows,Star Trek)

~the Occasional Vest or Blazer

BACKSTORY detailed, but not all weepy-weepy: Born in the USA to An English

Father and a Irish mother When He was 6 months old his family moved to london.

He had a bullying problem growing up and he first noticed his abilities when

running away from a group of boys and he was able to dodge anyone and anything

that was in the way (he jumped a wall no one else would be able to ect...)And

he slowly relised he could hear things he shouldnt have been able to and see

in the dark also. He moved to the USA when he was ten and lived a mostly

normal life untill his parents

died in a car accident on the way home from his school play.

FAMILY: Only child, His parents loved him very much

PREFFERED WEAPON: He doesnt like to use weapons but he is skilled his throwing

Knives and is able to shoot a gun

The first two reviews are always guaranteed a spot with my stories


End file.
